Doll's Eyes
by Trunks's-Guardian-Angel
Summary: Miyako gets into a troubled time in her life and must let go of something she loves for one dear to her... but she can always rely on her friends... if she'll dare tell


I don't own Digimon.

I have a fic based on a similar idea in my other pen name. It's also called 'Doll's Eyes', and the pen name is ChibiRaye-chan ^^

**Doll's Eyes.******

I let myself fall on the bed, not even caring to check if there was anything on it. I can't believe this. It has to be some lie, it just has to be!

==Flashback==

We were all in the hospital, waiting to find out what was wrong with Okaa-San when the doctor came out. I could tell by the look on his face that things weren't good.

"What's wrong with her, doctor? What's the matter with Okaa-San?"

Hitoshi asked. He, Midori and Momoe were standing around the doctor in half a circle. I couldn't take it anymore, so I stayed seated. Soon, Hitoshi turned to me.

"Miyako-Chan?"

"Yes, Onii-San?"

He sighed and sat next to me, ruffling my hair like he always did when something bad happened. He did it when Obaa-San died. He did it when my best friend moved away. And he was doing it now.

"What is it, Onii-San? What's wrong with Okaa-San?"

He sighed, and I knew it was bad. Otherwise, why keep her in the hospital for three weeks?

"Miyako-Chan, I... Listen. You remember when Obaa-San..."

I waved a hand in front of his face.

"Not now, Onii-San. What's wrong with her? Tell me, I can take it. I'm a Chosen Child, remember? I've been through a lot. I can take it!"

I couldn't.

"Okaa-San's dying, Miyako-Chan."

My eyes widened, and something inside of me broke.

"Wha... NANI?!"

He nodded sadly. Momoe came and hugged me from behind.

"She needs a special kind of surgery, and... Well, we can't afford it, Imouto-Chan."

Midori just stood still as the doctor's words sank in. I sat there quietly. It wasn't happening, it couldn't!

==End Flashback==

I closed my eyes. It was the truth. My mother was dying, all because we lacked a few yen. Otou-San will be crushed once he gets back home from his trip! And what a time to go, right when Okaa-San got ill! 

Stop it, Miyako! Stop indulging in self pity! You're a Chosen. And when the goings get tough, the Chosen get going!

I quickly lost my momentum. I was a Chosen all right. But how was I going to get enough money? I could always ask the other Chosen... But then I won't be able to look at them the same way for the rest of my life.

I looked some more around the room when my eyes fell on my closet. I could sell all my clothes... But that still wasn't enough money, and I'd be left with nothing to wear. Scratch that.

Computer. I could teach people how to use it, or fix it! Hey, I even helped Koushiro out once with his pineapple! But how much could I charge for a lesson? And there wasn't any way I could hope to have enough lessons to pay for it. Next

My old Steps shoes. I COULD perform... And make a total fool out of myself.

I looked at the door as I heard Hitoshi, Midori and Momoe.

"What are we going to tell her?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you're the oldest, think of SOMEthing!"

"Ok, ok!"

There was a knock on the door and Hitoshi came in. He sat on my messy bed next to me.

"Miyako-Chan... I have good news and bad news."

I looked up to him, not allowing myself to have hope.

"Start with the good news. It's always better to go up, then go down. Easier."

He looked concerned as he said:

"Good news: Mom's going through the surgery."

"Bad news?"

"We're gonna have to get a loan from the bank, and cut on anything else we can. Sorry, Miyako-Chan. You won't be able to go to the US with your friends."

I stared at him. The other Chosen and myself were planning such a wonderful time. Mimi came to visit, and she suggested that she'll show us around the US. So when she'll be leaving next month, we will too. Meet with her, and Michel, and Wallace. But this...

"You can't."

"Miyako-Chan..."

"YOU CAN'T! WE'LL FIND A WAY, BUT PLEASE, ONII-SAN, LET ME GO!"

I realized how selfish I was and immediately apologized.

"Gomen ne, Onii-San. Gomen ne."

He ruffled my hair again, and sighed.

"You know I hate to do this to you, Miyako-Chan, but this is the only way. Okaa-San's not some doll we can repair or replace, or..."

My eyes widened and I stared at him. I must have looked insane, as he seemed quite scared.

"Um, Miyako-Chan?"

I hugged him really really tight.

"Oh, arigatou, Onii-San! You gave me the best idea ever!"

I let go of him, grabbed something from my closet and ran out the door. This was it! I could do it! Okaa-San, I'll get the money!

I left the pawn shop and put the stack of money in my purse. I smiled past the tears as Okaa-San's image ran through my head. Unable to contain my excitement I ran all the way home and just screamed at the top of my lungs when I entered:

"I GOT THE MONEY!!!"

Midori, Hitoshi and Momoe stared at me. Then I heard his voice.

"What did you do, Miyako-Chan? How could you possibly get so much money?!"

"O... Otou-San..."

I bowed and smiled.

"I just did, does it really matter?!"

"What did you do, sell your soul?"

Close.

"Don't be ridiculous, Onii-San! I just did, and now Okaa-San can get better without us having to live on the street! Can't we just let it pass?!"

But Otou-San knew better and he stood in front of me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"What did you sell, Miyako-Chan?"

I looked down, suddenly utterly ashamed of myself.

"I... I sold..."

"Yes...?"

"I sold Minako."

Hitoshi raised an eyebrow. Momoe gasped while Midori almost fainted. Otou-San just sighed and shook his head. Minako was with me since I was 5 years old, ten years ago. She was the most beautiful doll you have ever seen. And one of the most expensive, considering she's been in the family for over 5 generations.

"Miyako-Chan..."

"But Otou-San, it was the only way! The only thing I had that was worth that much! And with the money I got for her, we'll have some left for Okaa-San's treatments afterwards! I don't care about Minako, I mean I do, but she's not worth all the things we'll have to go through! I did it for the family, Otou-San! I did it for you and Okaa-San!"

He had tears in his eyes by the time I was through and he hugged me tightly.

"Miyako-Chan... My Miyako-Chan, I'm so proud of you..."

"I'm proud of me too, Otou-San. I'm proud of me too."

"I'm home!!!"

I cheerfully announced as I walked through the door.

"Miyako-Chan! How was school?!"

I nodded towards Hitoshi.

"It was as usual, I guess."

"Met that boy?"

"Midori-Oneechan, he's not 'that boy'! He's a close friend!"

"Right. Whatever. By the way, Miyako-Chan, you got a package delivered today. It's in your room."

"Ariagtou. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

I closed the door behind me and let myself fall to the floor, in tears. Okaa-San's operation was a success, but now there was something else. Like I said, selling Minako paid more than enough, so there wasn't a problem. But it still hurt. And not even a trip to the US with the Chosen could help me now. 

I looked at the bed, finally, and noticed that package. It was rather small, about the size of a shoe box. It was nicely packed, and a note was added. I took the note, but curiosity got the better of me. I gasped as I saw the package's content, and then hurriedly read the note. I was speechless.

/Dear Miyako-Chan.

I just wanted to say how I admire you. How we all admire you. After a quick conversation with your brother, I learned how much this meant to you. I talked to the other Chosen, and they were more than happy to help me re-buy it. I don't understand, Miyako-Chan. If you needed money, why not come to us? Why sell this beautiful work of art, and to someone not worthy?/

I looked at the doll that I was now hugging. Minako. My Minako. She was as beautiful as ever, what with her green eyes and black hair. I took good care of her, didn't I?

/I saw you leave the pawn shop and asked what you sold. The moment I did, I talked to your brother, then the Chosen. The next day Taichi, Hikari, Takeru and I went back to the pawn shop and bought Minako back for you. It was the least we could do. I hope your mother feels better, and I just wanted you to know we're here for you. I'm here for you.

Your, Izumi Koushiro./

My tears slipped down my face as I managed a smile. They cared. The other Chosen knew, and they cared. I looked out the window and smiled. Tomorrow was a new day. And everything would be ok. After all, I had friends.


End file.
